


Chat Rooms

by Vika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Chat rooms, Funny, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vika/pseuds/Vika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If in the world of A Song of Ice and Fire people - no matter if living or dead - would have had computers and could chat with each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, to be honest. Just got the idea last night and had to write it down. Anyway, maybe I'll continue it, if someone likes it...

Robb: Hey, guys, how are you?  
Ned: Well, I feel like I had lost my head.  
Robb: Dad, is that really you? What the hell are you doing here?  
Ned: See, how my boy is, of course. And, what are you doing?  
Robb: Well, actually I'm fighting a war for you right now. You know, revenge and so...  
Ned: Oh, yeah. Thank you for that, by the way.  
Catelyn: Ned? Is it you? Oh, is it truly you? I can't believe it! How are you? Do you need something?  
Ned: Cat, you're also here … no, I'm fine.  
Cat: Really? You need nothing? Maybe a warm milk or a new son?  
Robb: …  
Ned: Don't take it personally. She just likes you boys.  
Robb: I'm not sure if it's that what she meant … it's better if I leave you both alone...

Jon: Hi everybody!  
Ned: Jon! How is my boy? Did you miss daddy?  
Jon: Dad! What do you do here?  
Ned: Well, just relax a bit. Have nothing to do anyway.  
Jon: Really … well, then you could actually tell me who my mother is. I mean, not that I'm pretty much interested in it or something like that … but come on, she had to be something special. A widling, maybe? I know myself that you don't get rid of them easily. And they are hot as well.  
Catelyn: …  
Ned: Oh, Cat, you're still here … haha.  
Arya: Oho, awkward...  
Catelyn: ARYA! Oh my baby, finally I have found you!  
Jon: In a chat room...  
Catelyn: No one asked for your opinion, bastard!  
Arya: Mom, stop being mean to Jon!  
Jon: Ha, I like that girl.  
Ned: Arya, stop yelling at your mother.  
Arya: You only say that, 'cause you are actually scared of her.  
Jon: Who isn't...  
Catelyn: Could you stop harassing me? I already feel like I'm in one of these fan-forums.  
Ned: „If Catelyn had loved Jon Snow...“  
Catelyn: NED!  
Ned: Sorry, sweethear. I just couldn't resist.  
Catelyn: Don't worry. I've already forgiven you. *kiss*  
Jon: I'm gone.  
Arya: Wait for me!

Catelyn: Oh Ned, I'm so happy I can finally talk to you. It's all the Lannister's fault.  
Ned: Yeah, they don't like me much...  
Catelyn: Oh, don't be worried. We get them and then everything will be fine again. Imagine, next week already Edmure will marry. And we all know that Walder Frey's parties are the best...


End file.
